


Blooming Love

by jes12321



Series: Hinata Shouyou One Shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Panic, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I fell into the flower shop au, POV Outsider, wingman hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jes12321/pseuds/jes12321
Summary: The flower shop around the corner had always been a good place for love confessions. The displays were so beautiful you could get lost in them, but the only place Yachi ever got lost was in Shimizu's eyes.Or: Yachi is undeniably in love with a pretty girl and Hinata is the best wingman.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Hinata Shouyou One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565104
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Blooming Love

Hinata loved his flower shop. He loved the fragrances and colors the flowers gave and he didn't love anything more. Well, except love. He had always been a sucker for a love story.

His flower shop had become a very popular place in the past few years for love confessions. It ranged from kindergarteners' first loves all the way to little old men finding new love all over again. But he couldn't deny that the most popular group was the high schoolers. The fact that there was a high school just a few streets away didn't help with that, but he was fine either way. 

As long as he got to continue seeing people fall in love. 

It was a normal day when his good friend, Yachi, came stumbling into the shop, speaking before Hinata even had the chance to greet her. 

"Hinata, I'm so screwed. She's too beautiful. Like, I can barely even look at her without feeling like I'm not worthy. She looks like a literal goddess. Oh my god, I'm so screwed." She paced back and forth, making Hinata feel dizzy. 

"Whoa, calm down," He grabbed her arms and stopped her pacing. "Who are you even talking about?"

"Shimizu Kiyoko. She's on the track team, and you know how weak I am for an athletic girl. I am so screwed." 

Hinata watched his friend as she slowly devolved. He hated seeing her like this, but there was nothing he could do at the moment, but let it run its course. He lead her over to a chair behind the front counter as a customer walked in. 

He really did try to leave her be and focus on his customer, but she was swaying in her seat, and he was pretty sure she was about to fall out. 

It was past rush hour and business had been slow that day anyway, so he turned the sign on the door so it said 'closed' and walked over to Yachi. 

"Yachi, how long has this been going on?" 

Hinata knew his friend. She wasn't the type to just jump into something like this. She had probably been stewing on her feelings for a while and something happened today to make her snap. 

"Five months. I've been admiring from a distance, and that was fine. Then a few weeks ago she saw me, and I was mortified, but she struck up a conversation. I was sure I could just be her friend, but today I agreed to wait for her at practice and when I saw her running and jumping hurdles..." She trailed off, not able or willing to vocalize her feelings. 

"So you just left her there? Or did you give one of your usual piss-poor excuses to escape?"

Hinata never liked being mean to Yachi, but when she was like this, it was the only way to get to her. If you beat around the bush she wouldn't take in any of it. You had to be firm and tell it to her exactly how it was. 

"Hey! My excuses aren't that bad." She looked down, ignoring his question. 

"You didn't answer me."

She sat on the stool for a moment. The swaying had stopped, but her face betrayed her inner thoughts. 

"Fine," She finally spoke, "I just left her there. She hadn't seen me yet, and I just ran. God, she looked so beautiful running like that."

"Yachi, focus." He snapped his fingers a few inches from her face, shocking her from her stupor as her eyes suddenly cleared. "Look, just tell her how you feel. I'll even close down the shop so it's just you two. The only people you could embarrass yourself in front of are me and Shimizu. You've got nothing to lose with me, and if she likes you back, she won't care how much you stutter or how red your face is."

She stared at him as if he had just grown another head. He knew not everyone had the confidence he did, but his solution seemed like the best one. He always thought it best to get things off your chest before they started suffocating you, and Yachi looked like she was almost out of breath. 

"Tomorrow is Friday. If you do it then, you will have the weekend for whatever the consequences may be. If she says she doesn't like you, you have two days to prepare before having to see her again at school. If she _does_ like you, which is the more likely scenario, you can ask if she's free this weekend." 

The look on her face just grew even more incredulous as he spoke. 

"Plus, if she even agrees to come here with you, she probably knows whats coming. After all, this is a pretty popular place for love confessions." 

He flipped imaginary hair over his shoulder, making her laugh. 

She sat for a moment, completely silent, before speaking again. 

"Alright." 

\---

It was Friday, and Hinata couldn't keep his eyes off the clock. School would be ending in just a few minutes, and as long as Yachi went along with the plan, her and Shimizu would arrive at the flower shop a bit after that. 

When it was finally time, Hinata could almost hear the bell ringing from behind the front counter of the shop. He shooed the customers that were in the store out as gently as possible, and flipped the sign on the door. 

If everything went to plan, they should arrive in just a few minutes. 

He could barely wait as he vibrated in his seat. Deciding he couldn't stay still, he jumped off the stool and tended to some of the plants he hadn't quite gotten to earlier. That was when he heard the bell ring. 

He slipped around to the front of the store, trying his best not to be seen. 

"Are you sure it's okay that we're in here? The sign said 'closed'." 

Yachi was right when she had told Hinata she was beautiful. She had a lean build and dark hair that fell down her shoulders. Her glasses were perched toward the bottom of her nose as she looked down at Yachi. 

"Um, yeah. My friend owns the shop and he said that we could come after school today." She didn't look Shimizu in the eyes as she spoke, and Hinata wanted to go up and smack her in the head. 

"Oh, okay," She seemed to accept the answer, "You said you had something to tell me?"

Even though she was faced away from him, Hinata could tell Yachi was blushing. 

"Oh. Yes. That. Um, well, let's go somewhere a little more private." 

Now Hinata wanted to congratulate her as she grabbed the taller girl's hand to lead them further into the shop and away from the large windows used for display. 

He tried to stay away, give them their privacy, but he had never been very good at that. He was a sucker for a love story. 

"So, what did you want to talk with me about?" Hinata thought he heard a hint of hopefulness in her voice as she spoke.

"Well, the thing is, I, um," Yachi paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts with a deep breath. "I've really liked you for a while now, and I was wondering if you felt the same way."

It was fast. Almost too fast for Hinata to understand, but not for Shimizu. The taller girl's eyes widened as a blush crept across her face. Then she smiled, and it was so soft and kind, Hinata knew the answer before she even spoke. 

"I like you too, Yachi."

Then Hinata looked away. He could do that much for his friend. He made his way back to the front desk and sat on the stool, waiting for his friend. It didn't take them very long, but if Yachi's disheveled hair was anything to go by, they had done more than just hug. 

Hinata sent a wink her way as they left, and didn't miss the blush that crept up her cheeks. 

Hinata had always been a sucker for a love story. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're confused as to why Hinata isn't in school but Yachi is, it's because he dropped out to start his flower shop, and Yachi has known him since before then, so they're still best buds.


End file.
